


Zero is Tasty as a Food

by Love332



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Humur, Lots of Lemons, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love332/pseuds/Love332
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaname considers Zero as his delicious food and tries many food on poor Zero, who could only sit and receive from his dear husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning or good night if you all are in different countries!
> 
> My musings were running wild and I wrote this!
> 
> Note_The characters are out of character. BoyxBoy Love and Sexual Situations with the two boys.
> 
>  **Pairings-KanamexZero ******
> 
>  **Disclaimer_I do not own Vampire Knight ******

**Lollipop**

Tonight was a very special night. This night was called the _'Mating Night'._ It only came after ten thousand years. In this night any vampire including pure-bloods could choose his mate no matter what rank or gender they were. The vampire society would welcome them freely without any protests even if they had some.

The common and noble vampires would only want their mate's blood, but the pure-bloods would have the double affect. They would also want their mate's blood and want their _lollipops_ if their mate would be a male.

Kaname was one of them because he also loved a male and truly wanted to suck that delicious lollipop that nobody had ever touched. If anybody had touched his mate's lollipop, he would _personally_ deal with that person and _torture_ that person until that person beg him for mercy which of course he wouldn't give

The only problem that he had getting to his mate was that his secret love hated him with every fiber in his body. His secret love would do anything to get him killed. The one he loves is non other than _Zero Kiryuu._ Yes, that stubborn, vampire hater, scowling and glaring hunter, yet at the same time charming, softhearted and a very _fuckable_ hunter. He didn't know how he fell in love with Zero, but he knew that it was when he saw the boy for the first time. It is like _'Love at first sight'_ as many people say it.

He had a very nice plan in his head, but he needed to have Zero alone for this. So he strode out of his room thinking how to get Zero alone.

As he walked into the forest, he saw a very sexy Zero sleeping under the tree. An idea popped in his head and he gave a sexy smirk to the sleeping teen. He walked as slowly as could and sat down between the boy's legs. He cupped Zeros face and brought his face closer to blow warm puffs at the teen's face.

Zero slowly woke up by the warm breeze and when he senses register _'vampire'_ he quickly opened his eyes to meet with pure-bloods amusing-smirking face. The pure-blood's face was too close for his comfort. He tried to push the other away, but was arrested by Kaname's hands.

Kaname pinned Zero's hands above his head and said sensually at the others ear '' Zero, what do you want to give me first? Your sweet blood or your so delicious lollipop?"

Zero stared confusingly at the pure-blood. _' What did Kuran mean by all of these? I will die before I give him my blood and what is this with the lollipop. I don't know what lollipop he wants, but I will give the lollypop that its in my pocket. It will at least get this pure-blood out of here.'_ With that thought, he answered confidently.'' My lollipop."

Kaname smirked and said seductively '' I figured that out"

Before Zero could retort something, he was groped by Kaname. '' N-ahh"

Kaname liked the action and stroked Zero through his pants to get more of his soon-to-be-mate actions.

''Ah! K-uran p-lease ah sto-p." Zero said through pants.

'' I don't want to stop. And its Kaname and not Kuran" Kaname said this directly above Zero's clothed cock. Making Zero go crazy by the vibration. He smirked and darted his tongue to leak the clothed cock then to take in his mouth to suck on it. Zero moaned loudly at the sensation Kaname was causing.

Kaname unbutton Zero's pants out and slowly unzipped the pant's zipper deliberately running his fingers along with it. Then he thrust his hands in Zero's pants and started slowly stroking it. He ran his middle finger along the slit taking of the pre-cum and then massaging the slit until it got red.

Zero thrashed around by the sensations. He was really close. Kaname sensed this and started stroking faster. He took Zero' cock out of his pants and engulfed him in his mouth. He brushed his fangs along the slit to get a more louder action from the boy. Zero didn't disappoint him for he shouted his name.

Kaname smirked and suck on the pulsing cock hard. Zero couldn't take the sensations anymore and he came hard with a shout in Kaname's willing mouth.

Kaname straightened and smirked at the picture under him. Zero's hair was messy, his cheeks flushed in an attractive pink and his ever so delicious lollipop sticking out of his pants.

''You sure are a tasty vampire." Kaname said this and licked the dry cum out of his fingers. Zero blushed and looked away. Kaname didn't like that so he cupped the boy's face to look at him.

''Zero would you be my mate?" Kaname asked innocently.

''W-what?" Zero asked confusingly.

'' I said would you like to be my mate?"Kaname asked again.

'' I thought we hated each other."

'' Darling, you hate me but I don't hate you. To tell you the truth I truly love you and want you to become my mate. So will you marry me?" Kaname asked exasperatingly.

'' Kaname I d-on't hate you. I just pretended to hate you for Yuki's and your sake. Yuki wouldn't want her prince to go out with his best friend and I thought you hated me with every fiber of your body to even think go out with me. So I just pretended to hate you when I actually love you." Zero blushed at his confession.

Kaname was shocked to hear the love confession ,but recovered quickly and smiled dazzlingly at the young hunter.

''As I said before I really love you. The love confession you just made now answered that is a yes to my question. For you to be completely my mate I have to drink that delicious blood of yours. So could I? Kaname asked sincerely.

Zero thought for a moment then nodded his head confidently. He knew Kaname won't hurt him like Shizuka did.

Kaname smiled and dipped down his head to prepare Zero for the bite. He licked Zero's neck for some minutes emitting a moan from Zero for doing that and slowly bit him.

''Ah!" Zero gasped at the pleasurable sensations coursing through his body. His limp member becoming hard. Kaname smirked and bit harder to pleasure his mate. When Zero was becoming sleepy at the blood loss, Kaname stopped.

Kaname picked Zero in a bridal style and said sensually in his ear, '' My beloved wife, tonight will be our wedding-night and tonight I am going to slip my tongue in your delicious doughnut."

Before Zero could think what was his delicious doughnut, Kaname had ran in his vampire speed to his room and practically threw him on his king sized bed. The horny pure-blood was now hovering over Zero. _' This is going to be a long night.' _Zero gulped.__


	2. Doughnut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter!
> 
>  **Note_The characters are out of character. BoyxBoy Love and Sexual Situations with the two boys. Lemon in here. Please don't read if you don't like it! If you like it I welcome you gladly to read it! ******
> 
>  **Disclaimer_Do not own Vampire Knight**

**Doughnut**

 _Before Zero could think what was his delicious doughnut, Kaname had ran in his vampire speed to his room and practically threw him on his king sized bed. The horny pure-blood was now hovering over Zero. ' This is going to be a long night.' Zero gulped._

Kaname took Zero's hands in his and put them above his head. He kissed his dazed mate deeply while his hand was tying Zero's hands with his tie.

He rose from his position and looked at Zero with lustful eyes. Zero finally came out of his daze and was shocked to see his hands tied up.

''What the hell Kaname! Untie me this instant! Its not funny!" Zero said dryly. It really hurt to talk when your throat was all dried up.

Kaname chuckled and leaned down to lock his eyes with his pouting mate. ''But you are enjoying, aren't you?" He said huskily and emphasized his point by squeezing Zero's hard erection.

Pleasure racked Zero's whole body like electricity and he moaned so loudly that you would think that he has gotten injured badly.

''What an amazing sound you made. I promise you that you would be shouting until I am finished with you." Kaname said smirking while leaning down to catch the cherry-lips that hunted his dreams for the half of his life.

He kissed Zero deeply, asking for permission to get inside the sweet cavern which Zero denied stubbornly because Kaname didn't untie his hands.

Kaname growled at his stubborn mate for not granting him inside his hot mouth. '' Zero, Zero. I was planning to untie your hands after the kiss, but you refused to to let me in your mouth. So now I won't untie your hands until we are finished. Before I forget, I wasn't planning to slip my tongue in your doughnut today, but unfortunately for you and fortunate for me that I am going to do it today for you being so naughty." Kaname took of his clothes, showing his pale toned body that would make anyone want to touch it. And Zero was not an exception. He grew harder than before if it was even possible at the sight before him especially that tempting lollipop.

'' Want to touch something, honey." Kaname said as he noticed Zero ogling his ass. He smirked when Zero turned his face with a blush on his cute face. _'Shit! Kaname saw me ogling him. Its so embarrassing! '_ Zero was red like a tomato now.

''Enough of talking, lets play now." Kaname said seductively while unbuttoning Zero's shirt. Zero hadn't wore his school jacket today because it was really hot. He would have wore it if he knew that he would be bunnies with the the pure-blood tonight.

Kaname licked Zero's neck, biting softly the tender spot of his mate's neck. Zero shivered at the bite. Kaname smirked and proceeded down till he reached the perk nipple. He gave a lick and circled with his tongue before closing in. His other hand traveled lower and stopped when he reached its destination. He squeezed then pumped it slowly, but firmly.

'' Ahh.. damn." He cursed breathlessly. He gripped the headboard to restraint himself from screaming at the sensations.

Kaname gave the other nipple the same treatment before he got bored with it and wanted to something more exciting.

He also stopped pumping Zero's length which got a whine from Zero. He smiled sweetly and said, ''Don't worry honey. What I will do will be more pleasurable."

He flipped Zero on his stomach and put his mate's sexy ass up for a perfect display for him. Zero squirmed at being at such a embarrassing position.

''Honey, be ready because I am going to taste your delicious doughnut now." Kaname said huskily. He parted the globe buns and dipped his tongue at that virgin hole before Zero could think what Kaname meant.

''Kya!" Zero screamed. This part of him was really sensitive. When Kaname put his tongue inside, it made him see million of stars. He tried to lessen the pleasurable sensations by wiggling away, but unable to do so because Kaname pull him back and dived his tongue deeper in his anus.

He put his head in the pillow to stop the scream that would come out. Now he knew what Kaname meant when he said 'I am going to slip my tongue in your delicious doughnut.' Kaname was pleased to see his Zero so undone. He explored Zero cavern one more time before taking out his tongue.

He licked his lips and said, " You are so delicious, Zero. I can't have enough of you." He nipped the earlobe, taking Zero's earrings in his mouth. Zero gasped and shivered.

He descended down and engulfed Zero's erection. He probed his head up and down driving Zero insane. In that time he put two finger inside Zero's entrance, scissoring until it got wider.

Zero squirmed at the odd feeling and tried to pull away. ''Zero please relax. It would be better." Zero nodded his head and did what his husband told him.

Kaname put the third finger inside and thrust all the three fingers it until he found the spot that would make his dear wife crazy.

'' Ahh..ah..ah" Zero panted heavily. Kaname thrust his fingers in Zero's prostate making Zero go all crazy until he thought it was enough and was time to put his cock inside his mate's hot cavern. He pulled out his fingers earning a whine from his pouting mate.

He put his forehead on his Zero's and asked lovingly, " Zero do want me to continue? I would stop if you want." Inside Kaname was praying that Zero would say 'yes'. He didn't want to stop when he was excited by having his wife under him and begging to do more. His length was standing for attention now.

''Does it h-urt?" Zero asked Kaname with big innocent eyes. Kaname suppressed the urge to pounce on his cute mate.

''I would be honest with you, it would hurt in the beginning, but after that you would think you left earth by the pleasure I am going to give you." Kaname said,voice dripping with lust.

Zero gulped, but nodded his head nonetheless. Kaname smiled, relieved that Zero didn't said no, and positioned himself between Zero's legs.

"Ready?" Kaname asked and thrust himself inside before Zero got to reply. Kaname shivered at being enveloped by such heat. It was so nice being inside of his mate.

Zero on the other hand was crying with pain. He felt his insides tearing apart. It was really hurting him.

''Kaname take it out please. It hurts!" he said weakly. Tears cascading down his cheeks like crystals.

Kaname heart clenched at seeing Zero in pain. He kissed Zero eyelids and said tenderly, ''Sorry honey, please relax. I promise you it will be better soon. Tell me to move when you are ready."

It took some moments for Zero adjust his husband's length size. When he knew he was comfortable, he said, "Kaname, move."

Without second thought, Kaname pulled back and thrust slowly inside. He did that until Zero said in a shaky breath, " Kaname faster, harder." He lost his control and thrust harder, deeper until he found his wife's prostate. He abused it by thrusting it every time.

Zero moaned at these electrifying pleasures. This was better than anything he experienced ever in his life.

Kaname took hold of Zero's lollipop and pumped it the same time with his thrusts. Zero climaxed after some minutes with a scream, Kaname following after that.

Kaname collapsed over Zero. Exhaustion claiming him. He pulled out of Zero making him shiver at the loss of the warm body and untied his mate's hands. After that he dropped down beside his sleepy wife and put Zero's head on his chest to stoke his silver hair.

Zero purred like a kitten and nuzzled Kaname chest. Kaname chuckled and placed a kiss on Zero's forehead.

" I really love you Zero."

"Love you too." Zero said lovingly before he went to dreamland.

Kaname smiled and also went to dreamland where he was screwing Zero in the beach.

###### 

 **O.M.A.K.E. Part 1**

{The next day}

''Zero its time to announce that we mated last night." Kaname said seriously to his confused wife.

Zero blushed and asked hopefully, " Can't we avoid it?"

"No" Kaname said deadpanned.

"Okay" Zero sighed and took hold Kaname's hand as they went downstairs. Kaname smiled and gave him Zero's hand a reassuring squeeze.

They stopped at the middle of the room where the Night Class was there. They were giving them a odd look especially Aido and Ruka.

"Kiryuu take off your hands of Kaname-sama. If you don't I will kill you." Aido said threateningly.

"Same here" Ruka growled at Zero.

Zero squirmed and hid behind Kaname from the two murderous vampire.

Kaname growled at seeing his mate's discomfort. The two vampires froze at that sound.

''He is my wife and mate. If you even touch a hair on his head, let's say you won't be in the world of living." Kaname said threateningly.

Everyone froze at the statement. Ruka's and Aido's jaw dropped to the floor. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Well?" Kaname asked. Making them come out of their daze and bow to the couple. Even Aido and Ruka bowed to them.

"We accept Zero Kiryuu as your wife and protect him with our last breath." They said in unison.

Kaname smiled brightly and picked Zero in a bridal style then went upstairs with his blushing wife in his arms.

After the couple went, the vampires started whispering themselves of what just occurred now.

Ruka and Aido stared dumbly at the retreating couple when Ruka suddenly asked, "Is Zero-sama more beautiful than me ?"

Aido snorted and said, " Of course he is. I hate to admit it me, but his more than beautiful than the two of us. That 's why Kaname-sama chose him." Both of them sighed sadly. They were happy that Kaname-sama found his love, but sad that love could never be theirs.

###### 

 **O.M.A.K.E. Part 2**

{That night}

Kain and Aido were walking in the corridor and stopped when they heard a moan from inside. Curiosity got them and they put their ears on the door to listen.

 _''Kaname, please put your lollipop in my doughnut. Please!"_ Zero said pleadingly from what can they hear.

 _"As you wish honey."_ Kaname said lustfully.

Kain and Aido blushed at what they are hearing. "What did Zero-sama mean by that?" Aido whispered to Kain.

''I guess he means that he begs the dorm leader to put his cock in his hole." Kain whispered back.

Aido blushed and said, ''Zero-sama is not so cocky. I think he means that he begs Kaname-sama to put his tongue inside his mouth." Aido said confidently.

Kain smirked and said, ''Lets bet. Whoever wins get 20 bucks and the other who would lose will be the slave for the winner for one whole week. Deal?" Kain held his hand out to Aido.

Aido's gut was telling that he will lose, but because of his stubbornness he took Kain's hand and shake it to confirm their deal.

Kain and Aido peeked inside, to see the most horrifying scene at least for Aido. Kain smiled and took Aido's collar. Leading him to their room and said, "Slave, I one to bath with me." Kain smirked and pushed Aido in bathroom before closing the door. Groans and moans could be heard from inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaname is such a pervert! Screwing Zero in dreams. Poor Zero he doesn't even to get rest in his dream. You probably know what happened to Aido in the bathroom. Don't you? 'grin'


	3. Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day or night everyone! Wish that you would enjoy this!

****

* * *

**Honey**

Saturday was the quietest of all the seven days. The Day Class would be out of the school or in their dorms, and the Night Class would be at some ball or planning how to get rid of Zero to get the love of Kaname Kuran. Especially Aido and Ruka. In over all, it was a peaceful day for everyone except for one Kiryuu Zero.

In the kitchen, an irritated hunter was making a honey pie for his dear adopted sister. The reason of his irritation was a certain brunet who couldn't keep his hands of him and that every night he ended on that insufferable pure-blood's bed. The pure-blood was doing all those embarrassing things to him yet he didn't object and just followed the flow.

Each time when 'it' happened, he mentally beat himself up as to why he didn't stop the non stop sex machine who was also known as Kaname Kuran, extraordinary vampire prince and he Zero Kiryuu as his beautiful vampire princess. He didn't like to admit it, but Kaname was a really good at sucking his lollipop and putting his own lollipop in his doughnut. _'Now I am thinking like that idiot.'_ Zero blushed hard and mentally kicked himself for even thinking that way. His pants were getting tighter as he recalled the embarrassing but _hot_ memories of him and Kaname doing 'it' like bunnies.

He was too lost in the hot memories to know that he was being looked with two brown, lustful eyes. The intruder sighed. His mate was so sexy without even knowing it. He looked at wife's tight pants and felt his own pants tightening. He hoped his beloved Zero was thinking of him and no one else. If his mate was thinking of someone else, _that someone else has hell to pay._

He slowly walked to his cute wife and wrapped his hands around around him. Nuzzling the soft, silver strands that his cute Zero possessed.

Zero abruptly came out of his not so innocent memories, and blushed when he saw the two lustful but lovely brown eyes of his handsome husband. _'There I go, falling for my beloved darling when I am in his presence, but cursing him after he does 'that' with me. I really should settle my unsettled mind when Kaname is not here.'_ He made a mental note in his mind.

Kaname seeing that Zero was lost in his thoughts again, took the opportunity and slipped his hand under Zero's violet shirt, roaming his hands over until he found a nipple and fondled with it.

 _''Ah.."_ Zero gasped at Kaname's touch. Pleasure coursing through his body like electricity and settling on his already hard member. Kaname smirked at his sweet wife's reaction and lowered his hand to stroke the already had member, through the pants.

 _''Nyaa..."_ Zero purred out like a kitten, wanting more of the touch his hot husband was giving him. Kaname was going to take Zero's pants off, but stopped when he saw an innocent jar of honey. A really dirty idea came to his mind, and he smirked evilly at the squirming teen trying to get away when he saw that smirk.

 _''Zero, I wonder how will a lollipop and doughnut will taste when I pour all honey on them. I really want to taste them. Would you be my experiment?"_ Kaname asked innocently, making puppy eyes to Zero. Like he really wanted to taste those real food and not Zero's body.

Zero could only nod as he looked at his love's cute puppy eyes. _'There I go all lovey-dovey seeing those puppy eyes. I should control myself more, but still Kaname is so cute when he makes puppy eyes.'_

Kaname smiled sweetly and pushed Zero on the table before he went to get the innocent jar of honey, which wouldn't be so innocent in few minutes, and a tea spoon.

Zero heart skipped a bit as he saw the two items in his husband's hand. _'Don't tell me he was really serious about the honey thing, Oh please anyone! Please tell me he isn't serious.'_ Zero pleaded with his mind. He really didn't like sticky things on his body and honey was _totally sticky._

 _''I am serious about the honey thing, my sweet mate. Don't worry, I bet, you will taste sweet."_ Kaname said. Zero must have said that loud for Kaname to answer.

Zero gulped nervously and said stuttering, _''K-aname, can we do thi-s l-ater_. _I am tir-ed.''_

 _''No! I am horny and hungry for a Zero dessert. You know I love dessert after dinner and_ _**you my sweet honey are a perfect dessert of mine that I could eat to my heart's content.**_ _'_ Kaname said seductively and kissed Zero passionately leaving no place for any argument.

Zero kissed back and put his hands on the brown curls, deepening the kiss more. This time, Zero pushed his tongue in Kaname's sweet mouth, exploring the hot cavern.

Zero flipped their position. Now Kaname was lying on his back on the table and Zero on Kaname's stomach. Zero smirked and descended his mouth to his hot husband's neck, licking and sucking at the sensitive spot.

 _''Ah.."_ Kaname moaned, feeling pleasure running his already hot body. This spot was one of the sensitive spot that made him all go crazy. His beloved Zero had discovered in their last lovemaking which was yesterday. He liked when his wife took the the initiative, but it won't last long before he reaches his max and pound his mate until his mate passes out.

Zero was thinking what to do next to his panting husband. He thought hard when a very naughty thought bumped to his mind. _'Ha..ha! I wonder how will you handle Kaname when I stroke him.'_ Zero laughed evilly in his mind.

Kaname shivered at the exciting glint in his mate's eyes. His mate sure was up to something naughty.

Zero lowered his hand slowly, dipping one finger inside, teasing the skin there with it. _''Haah.."_ Kaname gasped at the sudden touch. Zero smirked sexily at hearing his husband gasp. He unzipped Kaname's pants and stuffed his hand inside the underwear.

 _''Gyaa..."_ Kaname moaned loudly as Zero stroke him slowly but firmly. _''Ah..ah.. Z-ero... m-ore..pl-ease..more."_

Zero chuckled darkly and said, _'' I will give you what you want, darling, but I won't let you come."_ Zero started to stroke faster and harder making Kaname moan like he was some kind of madman. When Kaname was at his peak, Zero put his finger on the tip, stopping Kaname from releasing.

Kaname whined like a child from not getting his release. Kaname made those glassy and innocent at Zero, hoping Zero would let him come which Zero _almost_ did, but restrained himself at the last moment.

 _''Nu-uh.. Kaname. You won't come until you are inside of me, but it will take some time. You will wait won't you?''_ Zero asked Kaname as he looked at his pleading eyes. He felt really guilty at not letting his husband come, but it would be more exciting when his love would be pounding hard at his entrance.

Then Zero slowly unbutton his violet shirt, revealing his pale skin to the hungry eyes of the vampire under him. When he was done, he took the pot of honey and dipped his two fingers inside until it was fully covered with honey. He slowly took the fingers out and smeared his nipples with the honey. He didn't care if he was getting sticky, all he cared about was how hot it was!

Kaname was transfixed at what his love was doing and totally forgot about his hard erection. He came out of his daze when his mate said seductively in his ear, _''Darling, lick my nipples please and decorate my body with honey. I am all yours to take."_ Zero licked the earlobe biting on it sensually.

Kaname's arousal went harder if that even was possible. He quickly sat up making Zero straighten up abruptly and put his hand on the back of Zero to bring his mate's chest a little closer. He dipped his head lower and licked the now honey covered nipple. He circled the soft skin around the nipple. Savoring the sweet taste with it.

He covered the already damp nub, and sucked hard making Zero arch his back. He also licked and sucked the other nipple. He bit on it with his fang, blood oozing from the wound. He drank the little blood that was oozing and sucked on the wound to get much more.

Zero's mind swam with pleasure and pain, but mostly desirable pleasure. Kaname satisfied with the blood, took the pot of honey and dipped the tea spoon inside, taking a large portion of honey on the spoon. He then trailed it down, from Zero's chest to his belly button, put the most honey in the belly button.

Zero shivered at the light touch of spoon and honey trailing down his body. Kaname's other hand slowly but quickly popped the button of Zero's pants and stroked Zero's half hard member to life through the boxers.

" _Nnnh..nhh."_ Zero moaned. His erection was so hard now. Kaname smirked and brought Zero pants down. Revealing his mate's lollipop to his hungry eyes.

He threw the spoon and put his hand inside, taking a handful of honey in his hand and spread it all over Zero's lollipop. He put the pot aside and descended down to lick the honey he spread all over Zero's body. He licked and trailed kisses down until he came to the belly button.

He circled the outside skin first then slowly dived his tongue inside the belly button. Zero gasped and whimpered loudly.

Kaname loving the sound his love was making, went down and took Zero in his mouth without a warning.

 _''AHHHHHHH!''_ Zero shouted aloud at being taken so suddenly. His body and mind was filled with so much pleasure that he could hardly breath.

Kaname bobbed his head up and down, taking in Zero's honey lollipop at how much he could. _'Zero's lollipop taste so good with honey, I bet Zero's doughnut would taste better.'_

He squeezed the balls making Zero come instantly. Kaname happily swallowed all that was given to him. Honey and the fluid was so good. Zero was so tired after his release and wanted to sleep, but his dear husband hadn't yet finished with him.

Kaname took the pot again and dipped his three finger inside, fulling coating with honey. He took Zero's legs and put it on his shoulders making Zero show his delicious doughnut. He licked his lips and thrust his fingers inside quickly until it was covered with honey.

He descended down and brought Zero's hip closer to stuck his tongue to now the honey covered doughnut. He spread the round buns and put his tongue inside and began to lick all over the hot cavern. _' Just as I thought, it tastes much more delicious than the honey lollipop.'_ Kaname thought as he devoured the tiny hole.

 _''AH! K-aname! N-o mor-e te-asing! Put yo-ur lol-lipo inside. NOW!_ " Zero commanded panting. He had tears in his eyes with all the pleasure.

 _''As you wish, honey."_ Kaname said as he took out his tongue and positioned his lollipop at Zero's entrance. He thrust his lollipop inside Zero's doughnut without mercy making Zero cry out as he hit the bundle of nerves. Already losing his control.

With some more thrusts, Zero came with an ear-shattering scream and Kaname with a loud groan. The two love birds were really exhausted now. Kaname slowly took out his lollipop making Zero whimper at the loss.

Kaname stood up and took their clothes. Then he went to Zero and scooped his beloved in a bridal style. After that he went to Zero's room with vampire speed, laying gently a tired Zero on the bed.

He was going to take a shower and then go to the Moon Dorms, but was suddenly stopped when a hand grab his wrist.

He curiously looked at his sweet lover and was so shocked to see so much love at his mate's eyes. _''I love you Kaname. Won't you sleep with me?"_ Zero asked ever so much gently.

Kaname's heart burst with so much happiness. He smiled and laid down beside his wife. He took the the blanket and put it on the their naked bodies. He cuddled with his love and kissed Zero's forehead, slowly whispering, _''I love you too, honey. You are the world to me, I can't imagine losing you."_

Zero was deeply touched and happy to hear that. He promised himself that he would never leave Kaname and will stay with him forever. Happy with the others confession, the two love birds slept ever so soundly.

* * *

 **O.M.A.K.E.**

 _"Zeroooooooo, where are you? Did you make my honey pie?_ " Yuki came happily bouncing in the kitchen to find no one there.

She searched left and right to see if Zero was hiding or something. She shrugged when she didn't find him. She was going out of the room when a honey pie caught her interest which was on the counter.

Yuki squealed loudly and went as fast as she could to the counter. She took the pie and began to eat. If she knew what her two brothers did with the honey, she die die rather to eat that. But she didn't know what happened and continued to eat happily


	4. Chocolate Ice-Cream

**Chocolate Ice-cream**

 _Ring Ring_

The telephone rang. Both occupants on the bed oblivious to the sound as they continued to sleep.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

Kaname stirred from his sleep at hearing the sound, but settled still after some moments. On the other hand, Zero cracked an eye open, clearly annoyed at being disturbed so early in the morning.

 _Ring Ring Ring Ring_

The telephone didn't cease to ring, grating on Zero's nerves. The hunter couldn't take it anymore and so he did the only that came to his mind.

''KANAME! Answer your damn phone!" Zero pushed his husband out of their bed, earning a groan from the pure-blood for waking up this abruptly.

Standing from his awkward position, Kaname inwardly grumbled for this inconvenience incident. His mind foggy from last night but at the same time content as remembered the pleasurable moments that trespassed.

Kaname shook his head to get rid of those images before his friend down there decided to perk up. Picking up the phone form the table, Kaname placed the communicable item beside his ear.

''Kaname Kuran speaking. Your funeral be ready till tomorrow."

 _''Hey! Kaname! Its me Takuma!"_ A cheery voice of one Takuma Ichijo replied him back. Ignoring his friend's previous remark.

''Hello, Taku. Why did you call me this early in the morning?" The great master-mind moved right to the point. One of the things that Kaname hated the most was to wake up early in the morning; and he was hundred percent sure that his best best friend knew about this.

''Unless you don't want to endure a painful death, please give me a _very_ good excuse for disturbing me from my needed sleep." Kaname threatened the blond with a low, dangerous that probably would have a vampire fear for his dear life; but Takuma was not a normal vampire and he continued to reply with his merry voice.

 _''Haha! Sorry to wake you up from your beauty sleep, princess Kana-chan! Okay, aside from my jokes, you have to come to the office right now! Its been two whole weeks since you came to the office! So quit with your honeymoon and come to work right now or you will regret it the rest of your eternal life! And I am sure Zero-kun also needs some rest. Bring him with you if you want! Okay bye, now! Senri is waiting for me~!"_

Before the Kaname could curse his blond friend through the phone, the line went dead. No worries. He will get his revenge the next time he sees Takuma.

Turning around with a worn-out sigh, the pure-blood locked his gaze with hunter's. ''Zero, I have to go to my small office and you are coming with me." Kaname requested which came out as command instead.

Zero nodded his head. How can he argue with an overly pissed vampire?

###### 

A black limo directly stopped in front of the considerably magnificent building, which Zero assumed was the supposed small office of Kaname. If Kaname considered this building as small, then how will consider a big one? Pure-bloods sure are crazy creatures.

The driver got out of his seat and stride over to open Kaname's door. He didn't had chance to open Zero's, for the hunter hated being pampered like a child and got out of his car by himself.

''Zero stay by my side at all times. I don't want you away from me with the hoard of the vampires in there."

Zero was going to reply with a back-firing remark, but stopped when he caught those worry eyes of his dear husband.

Smiling, Zero's eyes softened considerably and he walked over to Kaname. Intervening his hand with his husband's, the hunter leaned in and placed a small kiss on Kaname's forehead. '' Then let's get going, dear husband."

Nodding happily, Kaname led Zero into the building.

###### 

''Good morning, Kaname-sama and Zero-sama.'' The vampires greeted with their monotonously voices.

''Good morning." Kaname also greeted while Zero stayed silent, having no idea what to do. All his life he stayed in solitude and now suddenly he was the center of the attention. He didn't like that a bit.

Leading Zero to his private office, Kaname grinned as one of his naughty ideas hit him hard. ''Ze-chan, please go and sit on the couch. I will be back after a moment."

Shuddering, Zero did what he was told. He didn't like that grin Kaname had on his face. The bastard, who was also his husband, was planning something that he wouldn't fancy at all.

As seconds passed, Zero sat on the couch, lost in his own thoughts.

As minutes passed, Zero wondered where Kaname had gone. His husband was taking awfully lot of time.

As one hour passed, Zero stood up from the couch and paced to the door, irritation radiating from him like electromagnetic waves.

Opening the door till the extent he could peek outside, Zero nearly restrained himself from killing a certain blond, who was hugging his handsome husband. And worst of all, Kaname was having that charming smile on his face.

Zero quickly closed the door shut when Kaname was making his way to here. Sitting on the nearest couch, Zero made himself comfortable as much as possible, while inside he was burning with jealousy.

''Aya! Ze-chan! Sorry for the wait! It had been difficult to find a chocolate ice-cream in this area. I wouldn't have come back with anything if Taku didn't gave me his chocolate flavored ice-cream." Kaname sat beside his cute wife, who was in a foul mood some moments to go, but now is giving him those confused eyes.

''As much as I remember, I am quite sure that I didn't order an ice-cream, _especially a chocolate one._ That's the only flavor that I hate!" Zero's voice sounded as he had tasted the most disgusting thing in the world and wanted to puke. His jealousy forgotten for the time being.

''But, honey! Chocolate is my favorite flavor! Please try it one time and I am positive that you would like it!" Kaname insisted and hand over the chocolate ice-cream to his wife. But his wife was so very much stubborn as usual and refused to even touch the innocent ice-cream.

 _'Okay, if Zero wants the hard way, I will give him in hard way with some more punishing moments too.'_

Kaname pushed Zero down forcefully and straddled the struggling creature, hindering the hunter from any escape.

'' Honey, you are going to love chocolate ice-cream until I am finished with you." Kaname whisper lowly, his breath mingling with the other's.

''Kaname! Let me go this instant! We can't do this in the offi-Nhggh" Zero stopped short when a hungry mouth covering him, muffling all of his protests.

Kaname leisurely licked his wife's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter a delicious mouth. Zero turned his face to the side, refusing to give in. Why can't his insatiable husband just stop these things and just have a normal conversation like friends? _'Well, if you just accepted his ice-cream, this wouldn't be happening right now.'_ His mind countered back. Zero couldn't argue because he knew that the genius thing in his head had a point.

Meanwhile battling with his own mind, Zero didn't notice a sneaky hand of the pure-blood traveling southward. A yelp escaped from Zero as Kaname squeezed him through his pants.

''Ze-chan, say do you want more?" Staring down at the whimpering creature beneath him, Kaname licked his dry lips as his groin got harder by the second.

Shaking his head, Zero tried to get away, but was unsuccessful when his husband's lips clashed with his. Zero moaned as the Kaname started to stroke him through his pants.

''Nghh..nhhh..Kana.." Zero thrashed, earning him a chuckle from his tormentor above. Forgetting the small protests he had. Now all he cared about was to get more of Kaname.

''Zero, this is nothing. Wait till we go to the ice-cream part.'' Kaname trailed tranquil kisses on Zero's smooth neck, scraping his fangs along the way. Zero's eyes fluttered open-when had he closed them?-as his neck was teased nonstop.

Lifting up the hem of the shirt, Kaname growled lowly in his throat to see the sight of his wife. After this session finishes, he would go home and paint this sight of Zero on his canvass. _(AN: Kaname is a good artist XD)_

Trailing his hand up and down the smooth plane, the pure-blood shivered to feel the muscle tightening under his palm.

''Um..Zero. I haven't touch you here and you are so hard." Kaname smirked while pinching the hardening nub to prove his point.

''Nghh... Zero could only moan as he was teased by his vampire prince husband.

Taking the forgotten ice-cream from the table, the pure-blood applied the cold flavor on both of Zero's nubs. His wife could only gasp and cry out his name

Kaname grinned devilishly at Zero, who became more uncomfortable than before, and leaned down to capture the nub in his mouth, sucking the life out of it. He concluded that Zero and chocolate are the best combination of food.

Puffing out his breath on painfully hardened nub, Kaname once again lavished it with his tongue, licking the nub thoroughly while his other hand rolled and pinched the other twin nub.

''Uh...Kaname. Please..." Zero let out breathlessly. The heat settling on his stomach and going straight to his groin.

''Please what?" Kaname grinned chuckled darkly. He knew exactly what Zero wanted, but he chose to be naively ignorant of this situation. The pure-blood was in his sadistic mood, and no one was going to say it otherwise.

''Kaname please." Zero thrust his hips up, seeking the friction he needed. Some frustrating tears gathered in those lavender eyes when he didn't find what he wanted. Looking pleadingly up at his husband, Zero grabbed Kaname's hair and pulled him down in a passionate kiss.

Kaname sighed as he let his wife take control for some seconds. He was a total sucker of those eyes and his sadistic mood demolished to a gentle one.

When they were out of breath and needed air, the couple parted and lovingly locked their gazes with each other.

Kaname brought his hand up and caressed Zero's cheek fondly, chuckling when Zero brought his face closer to his hand and nuzzled like a cute, little kitten. He would be delighted if he saw Zero as a neko.

Stripping Zero of his pant and boxer, Kaname's mouth watered. His Zero was looking so hot now, and he couldn't wait to fuck the other against the wall- after he finishes with the couch.

''Zero, your delicious lollipop is in trouble today."

Smearing his fingers with the choco, Kaname trailed the coated fingers from the chest down. Then he took a handful of the chocolate cream in his hand, and coated Zero's member fully, not missing an inch.

Zero trembled as the Kaname's hand started stroking, grasping, stroking and more grasping. The ice-cream just adding to the affects.

Looking at his handiwork, Kaname stopped his ministrations, earning a sweet moan in a protest from his cute wife, and descended down to lick the chocolate trail he created. His tongue started first with Zero's chest, then trailed down the hunter's stomach, where he stopped to dive his wet muscle on Zero's belly button and swirling his tongue inside.

''Kaname...'' Zero uttered a small moan, his eyes closing in pure bliss.

Getting bored, the pure-blood decided to eat up the first main dish of his wife. With his vampire speed, Kaname took Zero in his mouth, moaning as a delicious taste filled his mouth.

Zero arched his back when he was suddenly covered in hot cavern. He couldn't help, but moan and groan as Kaname licked his tip and then sucked it afterward.

If his husband continued to tease him more, he would come only in just seconds. He looked down to only lock his eyes with the lustful, wine-red eyes of Kaname. Feeling embarrassed at looking Kaname from such a position, Zero turned his face to the side.

Kaname bobbed his head up and down, eliciting erotic noises from the whimpering hunter. Licking the head before taking in Zero once again. The pure-blood was going to ravish his hunter till Zero was all spent, but his plans were destroyed, when the door suddenly opened with a bang, and a Takuma stride inside with a bored looking Senri in tow. Both oblivious at what they will find.

''Kana-chan! I brought the papers you requested!" Takuma smiled cheerfully, his eyes closed in the process. But when he opened his eyes, he stopped dead in his track at the compromising sight before him.

"Uwahh! I am sorry Kaname!" The blond apologized, took some steps back, turned around and ran out of the office like a madman. While Senri smirked and gave Kaname a thumb up before exiting the office.

Kaname-who was weeping his mouth with the back of his palm- waited till the two uninvited occupants left before turning to the tomato faced-hunter. ''Where were we?" The pure-blood asked as if they weren't caught doing naughty things by their friends.

Zero looked at Kaname incredulously. How could his stupid husband wants to continue now when the mood was completely ruined? That question was beyond his knowledge.

So the only thing that filled in his mind and would teach Kaname a lesson was to...

 _PUNCH_

The pure-blood fell out of the couch, face-upon the floor. This was the second time happening on this not-so-cool day.

Kaname made a mental note to punish Takuma double the next time he sees him.

###### 

 **O.M.A.K.E 1**

''Senri! I am so worried! Kaname will definitely kill me!" Takuma paced back and forth like a maniac, while Senri was sitting comfortably on his chair, eating chocolate ice-cream."

''Don't worry, Kaname will forgive you." Replied a bore looking Shiki.

Takuma heaved a sigh and nodded his head. His panic diminishing a bit. The blond yelped when he was suddenly embraced by Shiki.

###### 

 **O.M.A.K.E 2**

 _''Nghh..Kaname.''_

 _''Zero.''_

''Why are they making so much noises in the office?" A worker, who was just hired recently, asked his senior.

The senior's face turned white. He looked at his junior astonished. The vampire knew this boy was naïve, but he didn't know that he was also dense.

''Are they in pain?" The young vampire wondered loudly, when his sensitive hearing caught more noises.

The senior could only hit his head a nearby wall.

###### 

 **O.M.A.K.E 3**

 _(Later that night)_

''Hey, Kaname. Why does Takuma call you Kana and you call him Taku?" Zero asked, trying his best to hide his jealousy. He suddenly remember the hug between his husband and the blond, who he was going to murder soon.

''Oh.. Takuma and I knew each other from when we were just twelve years old. Taku was a great help when my parents passed away. So from then we became best friends and gave each other silly names." Kaname replied with a smile on his face, totally ignorant of the jealousy coursing through his wife.

''Anything else?" Zero raised his right eyebrow, studying Kaname thoroughly.

''Ah! If you don't count the bathing and washing each other, pretty nothing else." The brunet cheerfully replied.

 _(The next day)_

''Hello Takuma." Kaname greeted the sweat dropping blond and then looked down at Zero. For some reason, Zero was being very clinging today. Not that he was complaining.

''Hey, Kana-I mean Kaname." Takuma murmured silently. Sweat dropping when Zero's glare intensified ten times.

Before Kaname could say anything-more, Takuma excused himself and with his vampire speed ran as fast as he could.

''Um..wonder what's wrong with Takuma." Kaname pouted as he observed the retreating back of the blond.

''I think he must be in a hurry." Zero smirked as his Takuma-not-talking-to-Kaname plan worked. ''Now lets get going, dear." Zero led Kaname outside the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!
> 
> Do you know what did Kaname mean when he said " I am going to slip my tongue in your delicious doughnut." *grin*
> 
> From Love332


End file.
